xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chester McBadbat
Chester McBadbat is a lower-class boy and one of Timmy Turner's two best friends along with A.J. Like Timmy and the rest of his friends, Chester is considered very unpopular. As his last name suggests, he and his father Bucky McBadbat are terrible at baseball. He lives in a trailer park near A.J.'s mansion. Character Chester and his family are very poor. He is often seen eating out of garbage, or food that had been dropped on the ground. His family is being described as so, poor they wash their paper plates in the sink, and Chester's dad is almost always seen sitting on a toilet in plain sight of everyone (there is no bathroom). Chester considers the gruel served in the school cafeteria to be a delicacy. Unlike his friend A.J. Chester hates educational things such as visits to the library. He is crazy and unreliable. He loves to eat and play pranks. He is slightly unstable due to how he lives his life. He doesn't care what people think of him, he just loves to be himself. Description Chester is blond and wears an olive green coat over a black shirt and jeans. The long end of his hair switches to the opposite side of the screen depending on how he is standing. He also has braces, although in some episodes it's a retainer. The braces sometimes seem to have mechanical devices and things inside them, sometimes telescoping out to several times larger than Chester himself. However, it is quite odd that Chester wears braces, particularly such high-tech ones (probably tricked out by AJ), when he appears to be so poor. In the live action movie, Chester no longer has his braces. However, his hairstyle is pretty much the same except he now, also, sports a ponytail. Personality Chester is a fan of Crimson Chin comic books. Like Timmy and the rest his friends, Chester is considered one of the "unpopular kids", although even then he is usually picked by the other kids who want him on their team over Timmy. He is usually bullied by Tad, Chad, and Francis. He is also babysat by Vicky and is afraid of her as well, but is kept quiet about her behavior by a shock ankle bracelet which also occasionally rewards him with cheese, which Chester loves. Chester does not seem to like girls much, stating that they "give him hives". When Trixie Tang started dating Chester to get back at Timmy, because she wanted to make Timmy jealous by dating his best friend (although Timmy had no emotions at the time and didn't care either way), Chester would break out into hives whenever Trixie touched him. Chester has been shown to have an appetite similar to that of theYugopotamians. He is often seen eating garbage from the can. He also took chocolate from Timmy as soon as he saw it was dumped on the street in Oh, Brother!. Chester also seems to suffer from an extremely strange desire to be nude, sometimes he is completely disrobed. Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Armor Users Category:Cybernaut Category:Crossdresser Category:Homo Magi Category:Metahumans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Baseball Players Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Actors Category:Driver Category:The Fairly OddParents Universe Category:Vampires Category:Depowered Category:Skateboarders Category:Magic Users Category:Boy Category:Convicts Category:Military Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Male Category:Body Alteration Category:Male